Alchemy
by komodithrax
Summary: Continue with Lexy's story as she discovers new things about herself on the next installment of her fantastic life.
1. Chapter 1

Over the next few years the now slightly larger group had many adventures. They fought off many creatures and adverted the world from countless disasters. But there are few that were more memorable than the Romanian incident when Lexy learned about alchemy and her own abilities for it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The mission wasn't that extraordinary, a small town in Romania had been reporting missing person's cases for about five months. Woman and children would suddenly go missing from the streets, backyards or even missing from their beds.  
What bodies were found were incredibly anemic. The bodies found were then removed of their heads, had garlic stuffed down their throat and a stake punched through their heart.  
It was your average vampire case and the bureau had hoped that the towns people would be able to handle it themselves as they had a long history with vampires. But after another month the body count continued to rise with little hope of stopping.

So the bureau dispatched a team of agents with Abe and Lexy leading the expedition. Hellboy and Liz were already on a mission in South America dealing a creature called the Mokele Mebembe, that had been making a feast out of the locals and their cattle.  
The bureau decided that the mission wouldn't be that difficult as Abe had dealt with vampires before.  
The town itself would be supplying a team of their most expert vampire hunters to assist with tracking the creature down and eliminating it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lexy, Abe and the team of five agents with them were currently on their way to town by a couple of horse drawn carriages. Since the town was in the undeveloped part of the country there were no true roads and horse power was really the only way to get anywhere.

Lexy was busy reading over the files and checking to make sure their kits carried everything they would need to deal with the creature.  
The kits included cloves of garlic, stakes both wooden, silver and iron, crosses of the same material and bottles upon bottles of holy water, including an especially volatile vial that was blessed by pope Alexander of Rome.  
She held the small vial carefully in the palm o her hand before setting it back in the velvet lined case and closing the lid.

"Well that's everything. All we're missing now is the vampire." She clicked the locks closed on the case and set the box under her seat.

"Your seem extra prepared, nervous?" Abe asked amused at her constant frisking of all their equipment. Not that he minded, Hellboy was always a bit lax when it came to making sure they had packed everything.

She chuckled and shook her head. "No, but there's no such thing as being to prepared." She pulled out her guns, The Jackal, and her second handgun which Hellboy had given her as a birthday gift, called Harbinger, and loaded them with fresh clips of specialized bullets.  
The Jackal being the stronger of the two was given a set of solid iron bullets encased in silver with engraved crosses and prayers, while Harbinger received a case of a special concoction of hollowed bullets imbued with holy water, silver shavings, Rowen, wolfs bane, stuffed with enough enchanted properties to ward off anything they might encounter.

"I've never seen one of those work on a vampire before." Their driver, an aged man named Ivan with a grim face said glancing at her weapons.

"I don't intend to use them." Lexy cocked both guns and placed them in her waist holsters.

"Then why bring them? Only holy weapons work on an un-holy creature." Ivan scoffed and turned back to the road.

"Your right." Lexy agreed with the man. "But I'd rather have them and not need them, rather than need them and not have them."

"Beg my pardon, but you seem a bit young to be hunting monsters." Gregory, Ivan's first born son and inheritor of the carriage business, said as he glanced over from the carriage he was driving, carrying the other agents.

There came a laugh from within his carriage. "Lexy may be young but she's very skilled." Came Clay's voice. "She's already faced many creatures, Kelpies, werewolves, Harpies, trolls, she even fought off a Manticora only months ago." Clay boasted her fights.

Gregory nodded in appreciation. "Perhaps then you can solve our problem."

"Gregory prostule, tu nu ar trebui să fie atât de ușor influențat de cuvinte lăudăroși." Ivan growled scowling at his son.

"Ei vin să ne ajute, și pentru nici o taxă. Nu te uita un cal cadou in gura." Gregory shot back before turning to the others. "Forgive my father, he and the elders were against accepting your offered help. They are set in the old ways."

Ivan grumbled. "We have never needed the help of outsiders."

"We have never faced a vampire like this." Gregory grumbled back.

"What's so different about this vampire?" Abe question curiously.

Gregory's face became grim and ominous, making him look quite like his father. "This one is...different. It's more powerful than any we have ever faced before."

"How so?" Inquired the blue man.

"It's taken many people, sometimes up to three in a single period." Gregory paused to look ominously at the sky. The sun was up that morning, but many grey clouds filled the blue expanse turning it dismal.  
"That's not all," He continued. "Some have spotted it during the daylight hours. Never in direct sunlight but during the day none the less. The people are terrified more now then ever before. Without the safety of day to track it down and kill it no one is safe."

"During the day, are your sure about that? Even Erzebet Ondrushko could not survive the light of day."

Ivan cursed in his tongue and crossed himself, Gregory doing the same. "Dammit girl, can't you hold your tongue." Ivan barked.

"That name brings bad luck." Gregory said in more kindly fashion.

"My apologies, I did not mean to bring about misfortune upon you, nor to offend you."

Ivan hmphed again before pointing forward. "The town is up ahead."

They peered out of the cab and saw he was correct.

They entered the 'town', which was little more than a village composed of only six blocks of houses and businesses surrounded by the dense Romanian forests.

"We will leave you at the church. That is where the troop is waiting with fresh cabs." Ivan said and that was the last he spoke on the journey.

The horses rounded a corner and there sat the church at the end of the road. It's steeples were high with the traditional Romanian look that had eventually made it's way to eastern Russia, and at the top stood a weathered iron cross.  
As Ivan had said four carriages, each secured to two strong looking Danube Delta horses. Their horses were drawn to a halt and the agents began unpacking their equipment. Most of the boxes of monitoring gear were stacked to the side of the steeple, while the more delicate boxes were kept in hand.

"You will find everyone in there and don't mind them if they seem a little suspicious, we're not accustomed to foreigners." Gregory smiled then his face became serious. He reached into his shirt and pulled something from around his neck and tossed it to her.  
She caught it and found it to be a rosary of critine beads and a shining silver cross.  
"Lexy, be safe. I will pray that you come back unharmed." Then he and his father flicked their reins and their guided their horses away.

"He likes you." Clay nudged her tauntingly.

Lexy scorned him. "Stay focused, we're here on a mission."

Abe was starring at the closed church doors with his hand out. "They heard the carriages and know we're here, but they're very suspicious of outsiders."

"Then we'll just have to make a good first impression." Lexy turned to the other agents. "Abe and me will go in, you guys wait out here." She paused and looked up. "And keep your eyes on the sky. If this thing can travel during the day then it can be out hunting even now."  
She turned and pushed one of the large wooden doors inward. It creaked on it's ancient hinges as it swung open. Lexy took the lead and entered slowly but undaunted.

At the back of the church stood a group of men dressed in rough traveling clothes and carrying weapons from rifles, axes, pitch forks, machetes. But each carried a wooden stake, bottles of holy water and crosses around their wrists, and necks. They were standing around the minister, discussing in their native tongue the current situation.  
They saw the strangers and their discussion halted to a few whispers.

"Uite. Ei sunt aici. Acestea arata foarte ciudat." One of them said.

One of them, the youngest looking one, nudged the other to his let. "O femeie. Uită-te la omul albastru. Arată ca un pește de mers pe jos."

His friend snorted and replied. "Ei sunt străini. Nu vă puteți aștepta ca acestea să fie ca noi."

Lexy glanced at Abe and sent him a blip to his mind to follow her lead. She went to the gilded bowl by the door and dipped her fingers in the holy water before crossing herself. Abe followed did the same though he didn't like the idea of sharing public water.

"A se vedea. Ei sunt oameni ai lui Dumnezeu. Nu la fel de diferite ca te-ai gandit." The minister smiled before approaching to greet them.  
"Welcome my friends to our church."

Lexy nodded her head in respect and Abe did the same. "Thank you father, we are honored and happy that you have accepted our offered of assistance. We hope we can aid all of you in your time of need. My name is Lexy and this is my friend Abraham."

The minister smiled at her kind and respectful words. "We are glad you came so swiftly. I am father Anatolie. Please forgive us for our bluntness but we have little experience with others and we here are proud of our independence."

Lexy nodded understandingly. "Then please, think of us as a sword to dispel the evil that has come upon this rich land."

This caused the men standing behind the minister to talk and whisper among themselves.

Anatolie turned to the group. "Vino acum, nu fi atât de nepoliticos oaspeților noștri. Introducerea-vă."

The men approached if not cautiously. One by one they gave their names. Anghel, Andrei, Calin, Cezar, Dimetrie, Emil, Horia and Ioan.

Calin looked the two up and down before scoffing. "You are clever with words, but how clever are you at hunting vampires."

Abe jumped in answered for her. "Lexy is one the bureau's finest agents. She has a long history of hunting down monsters."

Calin glared at Abe before turning his attention back to Lexy. "So it's said. But these lands are wild and cruel, not a place for a woman playing hunter."

Both Abe and the minister scowled at his remark, the other men said nothing waiting to see what they would do.

Calin then turned to Abe. "And you, blue man, vampires don't like the water very much. What is it you have come to do."

This time it was Lexy who spoke. "Abraham is perhaps the finest tracker and detective of all things paranormal. If there is a creature he can not find I dare say it does not exist."

Calin eyed them haughtily before he snorted. "And is it common in your land to answer for another?"

Abe nodded. "Lexy and I have worked together for years."

Lexy smiled and continued. "We work well as a team."

This caused the minister and all the men but Calin to laugh, charmed at their strange way of speaking.

When they had quieted again Lexy turned serious. "Now all joking aside we have come here to aid in the slaying of a vampire. What news is there of it?"

The men too became serious, and it was the youngest, Emil, who stepped forward to speak.  
"The monster has taken more than fifty lives, including my younger sister." Emil's face became that of mourning, a look Lexy knew well.

Anghel stepped forward to continue for him. "The beast resides at the ruins of Vlad Ţepeş. It used to only come in the night, but in recent months it has grown more powerful and brave and started carrying our people off during the day. It is good that you have come so swiftly. The monster has taken two of our women only a day ago, it will be resting until it needs to feed again. We should leave immediately. The ruins are a half a day's ride by cab."

Lexy and Abe nodded. "The rest of us are outside with our equipment."

Anghel nodded. "Then let us be off."

They left the church for the outside where the others were waiting, their boxes already packed into the cabs. They climbed into either the back or the seat of the carriages and with a flick of the reins the horses began to pull and they were on their way. They went one behind the other until they left the narrow streets of town and entered the dark forests where the road opened up.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They now journeyed two by two with Anghel and Calin driving the first two and Dimetrie and Ioan driving the two behind. While Andrei, Cezar, father Anatolie and Horia road shotgun up front. Emil sat in back of Andrei's cab with Lexy, Abe, Clay and their equipment.

Emil reached into the folds of his clothes and pulled out a small bundle of fabric, he unwrapped it to reveal a small handmade doll.

"Your sister's?" Lexy asked.

Emil nodded before turning his eyes to the ground. "It was to be a present for her, she was turning eleven."

Lexy placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I understand your pain."

He flinched momentarily before eying her suspiciously. "Do you?" It was clear he didn't believe her.

She nodded. "When I was young I lost my family to a monster."

This made Emil's eyes widen. "Your entire family?"

She nodded again. "My parents, my older brother and my infant sister."

Anatolie turned in his seat. "And is that why you've dedicated your life to hunting down such beasts?"

"Yes and no." Lexy said. "The bureau found and took me in, gave me a new home, so I became an agent there."

"I see." The minister said engaged. "So it was a give and take thing. They gave you shelter and you work for them in return." He paused and turned to Abe. "And you Abraham, is that how you came to the bureau as well?"

"No. I was found in a chamber under a hospital in a state of comatose. The bureau found and revived me. And well I had no where else to go." He shrugged.

Father Anatolie smiled. "Când Domnul le-a găsit, el le pune cu bucurie pe umeri și se duce acasă. Apoi el numește prietenii și vecinii săi împreună și spune: "Bucurați-vă cu mine; Am găsit oaia pierdută." He said to himself and Lexy recognized the parable from the bible.

Emil wrapped the doll back up in it's wrappings and stuffed it away.

"I can promise you Emil, we will do all we can to help you and your people."

The young nodded and turned to stare out into the endless forests.

"It never used to be this bad." Anghel said staring out into the endless skies. "In the old days we used to live in relative peace with the creatures as they were many in that time. We used to make weekly sacrifices of our best cattle and sheep."

"But then a stranger came from the west claiming to be a great hunter and said he would slay our monster so that we would no longer have to give up the best of our stock, in return for gold and precious stones." Calin continued. "The elders were wise and told the man not to invoke the monster's wrath, but the younger men of that time thought it would be good to let him rid us of the thing. So in secret they took the stranger to the beast's lair during the day and wished him luck. The night of the sacrifice there came no vampire and we'd thought he'd succeeded. But the man never returned, and the next night we awakened at the chime hour to find that all of our sons and daughters were slain. Messages, threats written upon the walls in their blood. It took three years to finally put an end to the vampires then. And since we have never again trusted foreigners to 'aid' us again."

Lexy listened and now understood their suspicion. Others had come to help but had only caused trouble. In her heart she hoped they wouldn't end up doing the same.

Abe must have sensed her uncertainty as he placed a comforting hand on hers.

Emil watched interested at the act before voicing his curiosity. "Pardon my staring, but may I ask, is Abraham your husband?"

Lexy would have laughed if he'd meant it as a joke but his eyes were filled of sincere curiosity at the strange two.  
She smiled and shook her head. "Abe can communicate through touch, primarily through his hands. We've been good friends for many years and easily recognize even the smallest gestures from one and another." She decided it best to leave out his ability at mind reading.

Emil nodded fascinated.

The rest of the journey was passed through quiet conversation between agents and the men and the tellings of previous vampire hunts. Though as the sun rose higher and they drew closer their voices became more hushed and more eyes turned from the road to the sky, looking for sinister shapes.  
Finally when the sun was at it's highest in the grey sky did they finally come to the ruins. A large ruined castle of crumbling grey stone stood above the trees. One would wonder they could miss such a thing, though it was well hidden behind a hill and camouflaged by the dense forest that had all but reclaimed the land.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is where the beast resides." Anghel said grimly.

"We should all go in and overpower the beast." Calin said climbing out of the cab and made for the back to grab the supplies.  
A loud howl rang through the trees followed by sinisterly cold wind that rushed them from the castle.

"Then who will guard the horses?" Horia spoke eying the forest wearily.

Clay, Abe and Lexy climbed from the carriage and faced the direction the sound had come from.  
There was a sound of twigs snapping, as if by many things and the sound creeped forward. Shadows dashing through the narrow spaces of the tree trunks and soon many sets of glowing yellow eyes could be seen peering through the darkness.

"Wolves." Clay studied them closely. "They should move on soon, they don't very much like people."

"No, these were called by the monster to stop us from entering." Dimitrie said raising his rifle. He fired a shot at the dirt before the their claws but they held their ground unflinching.  
The largest of the beasts, a large black wolf with flaming orange eyes stepped forward out of the shadows and onto the road. The others began emerging behind him.

Lexy pulled out the Harbinger and aimed.

"I don't think now is a good time to play hero little girl." Calin snarked as the men raised their weapons.

She ignored him and fired just Dimitrie had in front of their claws.  
As the bullet shattered on the tough road it send the enchantments spraying onto the animals.  
As soon as the holy water and wolfsbane touched their fur they yelped and bucked as if they had been set aflame and flew back into the safety of the trees.

"Acestea sunt fug! Doamne ea este o vrăjitoare!" Ioan shouted in disbelief.

Calin turned to her in rage. "Witchcraft is illegal here!"

Lexy calmly ejected the shell. "It's not witchcraft it's wolfsbane and holy water. Cursed beasts can't stand it."

Calin glared at her but his sights were directed elsewhere as a low growl was heard. The wolves had not fully retreated, there eyes were still shining in the darkness between the trunks. Though they remained within the trees where they were safe from the gunshots.

"We need to get inside, we only have a few hours left of daylight." Abe said looking at the sun.

She knew he was right, and so went and handed Harbinger to Clay, who was the best shot aiming the other agents, along with a few extra clips of the special bullets. "This will keep them at bay."

Horia, Ioan, Cezar and two of the agents were left to stay behind to guard the horses and keep the wolves at bay while the rest headed into the castle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The huge doors swung outwards kicking up swirling clouds of ancient dust. The reception room was covered in inches of the powder that painted the walls grey and veiled iron candle sticks and decaying furniture. They entered with care not to make a sound lest they alert their target. Their plan was to travel first to the dungeon and look for the creature there before searching room by room to eliminate any towns people turned familiar to the monster.

They found the door to the chambers below after some fumbling about through layers of grime.  
Dimitrie pulled out a tinder box and lit one of the ancient torches on the wall then took it from it's holster and lead the way downwards.  
They trekked down the winding passages, none straying from the circle of light the torch provided. It lighted the way but only so much and surrounding darkness was oppressive and carried a foul, stale odor. Their dark descent seemed to take hours, though they knew this simply to be an illusion. Finally they came to another large wooden door.

Abe stepped forward, removed his glove and placed his hand upon the wood.

"What's he doing?" Emil asked.

"Trying to sense if anyone's home." Lexy whispered back.

Abe removed his hand and stepped back. "There are five of them. They're all sleeping, but not one of them is the one we came here for."

Calin grimaced. "But that's more vampires than I'd like."

They quickly unpacked their cases and formulated a plan. They would each take a single coffin and eliminate the vampires all at once.  
"What happens if we fail?" Emil asked clearly nervous. He'd only ever faced one vampire and that had been completely by accident within the walls of a church where it was already weakened significantly.

Anatolie opened one of the bottles of holy water and poured it over the floor, walls and door.  
"We'll put it on the inside too, that way nothing unholy can exit."

Quietly as they could they opened the door just enough to let themselves in and closed it behind them. Anatolie then poured more of the holy water on and around it.

Dimitrie raised his torch and the room revealed dozens of stone sarcophagi arranged around the dark dungeon.  
Abe raised his hand and began searching for the occupants. One by one he pointed out the five coffins that were not empty.  
More torches were lit and they waited for the signal.  
Slowly they lifted the heavy stone lids to reveal the bodies within. There were a many a gasp as they viewed the humanoids that laid within. They were all young woman from the village and even though they were dead they had never looked so beautiful. Their faces glowed pale like moonlight, their lips gentle pink and curved in joyful smiles. They were still dressed in the clothes they had been taken in, mostly nightgowns that now flowed and made them look angelic in their slumber.

There was hesitation among the men, they could all sense it but it was father Anatolie who spoke.  
"Beware they may look angelic but they are doomed to hell. Come, let's give these girls peace."

The stakes were raised over their chests and they looked at one another to be sure they were ready. Anghel nodded and simultaneously they hammered the stakes into their hearts.

All at ounce the girl's were awakened and their sleep spell was broken. Their once graceful faces turned to hellish rage and they slashed and clawed and kicked and spat at their assailants. But still they continued to strike the end of the stakes until all of the woman went still. Then did they all pause to take breath even though the stale air provided no comfort.

"Come now, the job isn't done yet." Anatolie said mournfully.

Lexy looked at the young girl lying in the coffin she and Abe were standing over. She couldn't have been more fifteen. There were two puncture wounds on her neck, the only part of her skin that looked red and rashy.  
"The head." She muttered to herself and Abe nodded.

They'd all brought axes with them and before the reluctance could take a hold once more the heads of the girls were swiftly removed with a few precise swings from each axe. The only thing they had to be grateful for was that there wasn't any blood to flow from the wounds.  
Their throats were stuffed garlic cloves, crosses placed in their hands and their bodies doused with holy water. The moment the liquid touched their now purified forms their bodies began to shrivel and fall apart until only dust was left.

"zeu, ascultă-mă." Anatolie said in prayer. "Cinci suflete omenești s-au întors la împărăția ta."

They took a few minutes to rest from the ordeal.  
Abe gently put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay."

She nodded. "First kill is always difficult."

He nodded understandingly. His first time slaying a vampire had been no easier. It didn't help that when they turned they looked so innocent.

"Now we must be swift." Father Anatolie stood. "For the real danger awaits above."

They headed back up the many stairs, re-entered the parlor and began ascending to the main body of the castle. The hallways winded back and forth. The walls were damp and covered in a mixture mold and ancient cob webs. Lexy and Abe were at the front, his hand outstretched searching for anything interesting. They were passing a long hallway studded with closed doors. He suddenly put a hand to one of the large rotting wooden portals.  
"There's something in there, a pulse." He said.

Lexy drew the Jackal in one hand and held a cross stake in the other as she slowly pushed the rotting wood inwards. The first thing she noticed was the stench of blood and decay followed by the acidic smell of chemicals.

Dimitrie shown in his torch, the room looked like something out of a Frankenstein movie. Steel tables occupied with beakers, test tubes, burners, old books, half dissected animals, plants and vials of different colored liquids.

"What is this place?" Lexy asked Anatolie.

"The devil's playground." The minister replied eyeing the markings on the ground.

"So it is a vampire and a witch." Calin said in disgust.

Anatolie nodded. "Yes it has been performing dark rituals to strengthen itself." He went and took one of the bottles of holy water and began dousing the entire room. As the symbols were saturated steam began rising.  
"There, now it can't use these again."

There was a sudden scuffle behind them followed by the men's shouts.  
"Emil, you fool stop!"

"Come back!"

"We mustn't separate!"

"What's going on!" Anatolie asked as Andrei and Calin went chasing after him.

"Emil's run off, hurry!" Anghel said before dashing off himself.

Abe, Lexy, Anatolie and the agents tried to keep up with Anghel and the other men but they had a head start the castle's corridor's were like a maze and it wasn't long before they were lost.

"Damn." Lexy cursed as she turned three-sixty in the passage way. She turned to Abe. "Can you sense anything?"  
He waved his hand around each entrance until pausing in front of one. "Yes, but it's faint."

They followed as he led the way down the passage until they came to a set of grandiose double doors. They entered a large room illuminated by the open drapes and a large chandelier. A large table was set with silver dining where, though there were no plates, only bowls. At the head of the table in a thrown like chair sat the most beautiful woman any of them had ever seen.  
Her face shown like sterling silver, her eyes were emeralds that glittered in the light, her hair was fiery red with small streaks of pink, rose and the occasional Merlot. She wore a Renaissance style green dress that matched her eyes perfectly. She smiled so enchantingly with her crimson lips that for a moment they were inclined to join her at the table.

"Well," She said as she delicately picked up the wine glass next to her bowl. "I was not expecting guests or I would have had the servants clean up a bit." She took a long sip before placing the glass down, her ruby lips now darker. "But I do so love company. Won't you all join me for dinner." She motioned to the many chairs and set silverware. She was gorgeous and her words were like sweet honey, but something warded them off, her beauty was unnatural and her eyes glowed with something dark.

"Do not be fooled." Father Anatolie said raising his cross. "She is evil incarnate."

The woman's smile faltered ever so slightly before returning twice as charming.  
"So holy man you have come to slay me, no?"

Anatolie raised his cross higher. "By God's will monster, you die today!"

The woman laughed, a horrible sound that resonated through the room. "You and what army? Surely you did not bring only this measly company?"  
It was stated as a question but something in her eyes told them she already knew about the others.  
"If your done making jokes, why don't you join me. Surely you must be famished from your journey, and I can promise you it's fresh." She hissed.

They looked closer to the bowls now and saw they were all filled crimson red liquid. Some of the bowls were starting to overflow as more of the liquid dripped into them from above.  
Lexy looked up and suddenly wished she hadn't. There, impaled and hanging from the ceiling was Anghel, Dimetrie and two of the three agents that had been with them.

"Dear God!" Anatolie swore and he turned his eyes away.

The woman chuckled darkly. "I can assure you father, God had nothing to do with it."

Lexy raised the Jackal and aimed straight at the vampire's heart. It wouldn't kill her, but it would by them time.

The woman laughed at the gun. "Are you going to shoot me?" She laughed again and shook her head. "Little girls shouldn't play with guns. Which reminds me, the remaining guests should be arriving now."

And they heard the footsteps of running boots and the familiar shout of "Ana!"

A small girl ran in from the doorway parallel from their's, to the woman who picked her up and sat her on her lap.  
The child was gorgeous with moonlight skin, shining blue eyes, long blonde hair that flowed to her waist like strands of gold and a aqua night gown that floated around her angelically.

Next through the door burst Emil, Andre, the other agent and Calin who all stopped to stare at the woman. Emil only took a moment's glance before looking down to the girl in her lap.  
"Ana, don't you recognize me, your brother Emil?" He called desperately to her.

The young girl stared indifferently at him.

"Emil, she's not Ana anymore!" Anatolie shouted. "She is one of them now. See the mark on her neck!"

And it was true there were two small puncture wounds on jugular.  
The woman smiled and held Ana close. "She was such a charming little thing that I just had to have her as my own."

Little Ana tried to reach for the wine glass and the woman leaned forward and handed it to her. The young girl drank deeply before setting the cup down and fixing them with a bloody red smile.

Emil stared in horror at the two. "What have you done to her you monster!"

The woman wiped Ana's mouth with a hand clothe. "I've made her even more beautiful than she was before."

And before any of them could do anything the drapes whisked shut and all the candles went out leaving them completely in the dark. Abe and Lexy immediately went back to back with the minister between them to prevent being snuck up upon.  
There was the sound of the woman's laughter, a cold breeze and a man's scream before Calin finally reached the drapes and pulled them open, letting the sunlight illuminate the room once again. Andrei and Emil were missing.

"Quick," Lexy said grabbing her stake. "We have to find them before it's too late."


	3. Chapter 3

They rushed through the hallways taking many twists and turns that led them deeper into the unfamiliar innards of the castle. They new it foolish to separate and ran in a tight formation.  
After a while they reached what appeared to be a decaying ball room, and there in the center was Emil on his knees with his arms stretched out. At the other end was Ana. She smiled before starting at a trot to her brother.

"Emil no!" Lexy rushed forward unscrewing the top to a bottle of holy water. Ana was almost to him but not before Lexy flung her arm and water splashed in a wide arch in front of Emil.

Ana stopped dead, her once charming face gnarled into a grotesque scowl. Her lips curled back revealing her sharp canines and she released an inhuman screech before turning and flying through the air and out of the room.

Emil stared in horror as realization set in. He slammed his fist unto the floor and cried out in anguish.

Lexy kneeled by his side. "Emil, I know your pain but it's not over yet."

He nodded and got to his feet. It was then that they noticed that Andrei was missing.

Lexy cursed. She knew he was either hopelessly lost or dead, most likely the latter.

They decided to follow Ana in hopes of putting her to rest.  
As they went through the door suddenly slammed shut leaving Calin, Emil and Anatolie on one side and Lexy and Abe on the other. After a few minutes of banging and shouting they realized it wasn't budging, either by ancient hinges or magic it held firm. The three Romanians decided to go forward and find Ana, Abe and Lexy would go back and try to find another way through.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

An hour in and they were still exploring rooms and corridors, Abe leading searching for a way through.

He sighed and shook his head. "Nothing, they must be out of range, or else they're..."

She nodded tiredly. "Well, we have to keep looking either way."

They entered another large chamber, alchemy circles were drawn all around in blood, fresh blood. The door slammed shut behind them and the candle sticks flickered to life with blue flames.

"Just what I need." Came a familiar voice. The woman stepped out of the shadows. "Some fresh blood." She lunged forward and it was only because she was on the other side of the room that Abe and Lexy managed to dodge her.

Lexy spun, Jackal at the ready and fired. There was a resounding crack followed by a scream of pain as the enormous bullet shot through her thigh and separated her leg from her body.

She bent down grabbing the appendage, and when she expected it to regenerate back in place as she placed it against her stub, she was furious to find out it wouldn't. She glared hatefully at Lexy. "You wench! What did you do!"

Lexy didn't bother responding instead opting to shoot again. But the vampire was already gone from the spot.

"Lexy look out!" She heard Abe shout, she turned to try and see but was greeted to a powerful fist that sent her into the wall before collapsing to the floor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She opened her eyes and realized she'd blacked out. Immediately she looked around for Abe and found him. He was pinned to the floor in one of the blood circles, his hands and ankles restrained by rings of purple energy and the vampire stood leering over him, a ceremonial dagger in one hand. He writhed in terror as the blade drew closer to his skin.

Lexy looked around quickly. Their kit had broken open and it's contents strewn across the room. She caught sight her gun, but it was to the far side of the room. She suddenly spotted her stake and the small vial of holy water blessed by pope Alexander. Quickly grabbing both she darted towards the vampire.

She seemed to sense her oncoming, she turned and caught Lexy in the stomach with a powerful punch sending her back to the floor, the small vial shattered in her hand and the water spilled mixing with blood from the cuts, she stared at the mixture of blood and water in dismay.

"Foolish girl!" The woman hissed. "I'll deal with you next." And turned back to Abe.

He cried out as the blade began to cut through his suit and skin of his chest.

Whether it was instinctive or foolish Lexy shot up and flew back over at the vampire.  
"Get the fuck off him you BITCH!" She roared and grabbed the woman's face trying to push her off.

The woman smiled at first, she laughed, then froze. Her smile faded and all of a sudden she lurched back screaming and holding her face.

"What have you done! My face!" She screamed before removing her hands, a large glowing symbol, like a circle with eight forks coming out from the center, now scared her once perfect features.  
The vampire lunged in pure rage at her. In a last minute effort Lexy thrust her stake forward, spearing the furious monster and stopping her mid flight. She spat and hissed and roared before falling still.

Lexy could only stare wide eyed as she recovered from her near death.

"The head, Lexy the head." Abe gasped.

She looked at the still creature before realizing what he meant. Right, she needed to remove the head.  
She couldn't find the axe but found a bone saw among the torture weapons.  
Unlike the others the vampire had just eaten and her 'meal' spilled as Lexy worked. The saw wasn't nearly as fast or clean as an axe, it took a good five long, bloody minutes to finally cut through the spinal cord. By then Lexy was exhausted both physically and mentally drained and her head and stomach was aching, and she was fiercely nauseous. The head dropped from the torso and rolled a bit before stopping.

She gathered the scattered garlic gloves and pushed them down the wind pipe and esophagus. She found a remaining bottle of holy water and doused the body and head and watched as they both shriveled and turned to dust. Finally it was over and Lexy went to free Abe.  
She knelt down to examine the restraints.

"Be careful, they're some form of alchemy." He warned.

She reached out and they were both shocked as the purple rings disappeared at her touch. She helped him sit up and she started looking over his wound. A gash about five inches wide across his chest, but wasn't very deep and had already stopped bleeding, still it would need to be disinfected.

"Lexy...how did you do that, with the symbol?" He asked dazed.

She shook her head and stood before helping him up.

They left the room exhausted, helping each other down the dark corridors until they re-entered the dining room. They were exceptionally surprised to see father Anatolie, Calin and Emil standing by the exit.

Anatolie spotted them first. "Look, they're alive!"

All three turned and were shocked. The two agents went over to the survivors.

"We thought you were dead." Calin said, his face neutral.

"The vampire, is she-" The minister asked nervously.

Lexy nodded. "Turned to dust."

Abe told them what had happened, leaving out of course the glowing symbol from Lexy, and the men were at awe at her bravery and strength.

Lexy glanced at Emil. "What about..."

"Emil returned her soul to God." He nodded sadly.

Calin turned to the exit. "Let's go, this place wreaks." They all agreed and left the decomposing ruins.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They found Cezar, Horia, Ioan, Clay and the other agents standing near the wagons, the wolves were no where to be seen.

"You've destroyed the monster." Horia said more of a statement. He pointed to the woods. "The beasts suddenly went wild turned tail and went yipping into the forest."

"What about Anghel and Dimetrie?" Ioan said noticing they were missing.

Calin shook his head.

"I see, well in all honesty I didn't really expect many of us to survive."

"Come." Cezar said getting up into the cab and taking the reins. "Let us leave this place to rot and go and ease the minds of townspeople."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The ride back to town was slow and solemn. Since they were lacking two of their men Emil took the reins of one of their carriages. The sun had already set and the crescent moon shown bright in the clear starry sky.

Lexy and Abe sat behind Calin and Anatolie packing their things and getting ready to depart as soon as they reached the town.  
They were both exhausted from the taxing mission and missed the comforts of home. Lexy decided that the first thing to do was get a bath when they reached the base. She was still stained with the dark thickly blood of the vampire and more than anything wanted to wash the foul smelling liquid off.  
She was drawn out of her thoughts when she heard her name, she turned and it was Calin who spoke to her.

"Lexy, I thank you for your help." He said honestly looking her straight in the eye. "The people of my town will sleep without fear tonight because of you."

She nodded though could not work up a smile. "I only did what I could."

Calin nodded. "Yes but in truth I don't think we could have done it without you."

"It's true, you must have great faith, it seems God stands beside you in all your walks." The minister agreed.

"You should consider staying." Ioan called up. "We could use a hunter like you."

Calin agreed. "Emil is looking for a wife and it is only too bad that our woman are few now and we need more children."

Now Lexy smiled for real. A soft and grateful smile as they tried to welcome her into their homes and families.  
"I thank you gentleman for your honorable offers but I think I must return home."

"If Emil is too young for you I am lacking a wife myself." Andrei half joked from the last carriage.

"Ești om atât de gelos vechi al tinereții mele?" Emil shouted back at him and caused all the men to laugh.

Lexy nearly laughed with them. "Again I thank you, but I could not leave my family."

"Family?" Calin questioned.

Anatolie smiled and nodded. "The sheep of God do not judge by blood but by loyalty."

Calin leaned over to Anatolie and whispered, "Cred că omul albastru, și ea va fi căsătorit."

"Atunci sper că vor fi fericiți și prosper." Anatolie smiled back.

Calin glanced at Abe before turning back. "Sper copiii arata ca mama lor." And both men laughed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They reached the town in a few hours. Horia, Cezar and Ioan said their goodbyes and went to spread the word that the vampire was dead, while the others waited at the church for the carriages that would take them back to one of the larger more industrialized towns where they would take a vehicle to the airport before flying back to new york.

"I wish you would stay for the celebration." Emil stood by them near the doors as they waited for their cabs. "There is to be a feast and a band in celebration of the monster's defeat."

Lexy smiled and nodded. "We're sorry, but there will be more work to be done when we get back."

"A hero's work is never done." Andrei smiled and went to stand with them.

"We're not heroes." Lexy shook her head. "Just people doing our jobs."

"Then you did a very good job." Anatolie laughed as he began blowing out the candles near the alter. "The people have reason to celebrate once more."

There was a clacking sound as the carriages rolled up to the church. They were once again greeted by Gregory and Ivan who were surprised to see them alive again.  
They had less gear and agents and so packed everything into Ivan's carriage then climbed into Gregory's themselves, and like that were off.

Lexy stood from her seat and made her way to the cab. She pulled the rosary from her pocket and handed it to Gregory.  
"Thank you for lending me your rosary, it helped us greatly."

He smiled proudly. "You keep it. It may serve you well again in your future endeavors."

"I could not accept such a beloved gift." She told him.

"I don't need it anymore." He shook his head. "The beast is dead and our children are safe. Keep it, and always remember Romania." He smiled kindly.

She was about to protest again when Ivan spoke.

"It's rude to refuse a gift here."

She wasn't sure if he was telling the truth as he smiled heartily. Either way she nodded and placed it around her neck and took her seat once more.

They reached the large town within a few hours and in no time were off in a couple vans towards the air port. Within the hour they were flying back to New York. Abe and Lexy slept the whole way exhausted from the endeavor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They reached home and were greeted by an over joyed Liz and Hellboy, the latter wanting to know how Lexy's first vampire hunt went. Lexy told the story and both of her friends congratulated her. Very few agents could single handedly take down a Vampire alchemist. They said she was already at the level of a senior agent within the years she's been with them, which made her feel overjoyed at their acceptance and pride in her.

After the initial greeting Abe suggested they go and talk to the professor about the strange symbol Lexy had produced.  
Broom listened to the story then retrieved an old book of ancient symbols of power. They flipped through the musty pages until Abe pointed the same symbol. A small circle with eight forks coming out of the center.

"The Helm of Awe." Broom said eyeing the symbol. "A very ancient and very powerful symbol. It is one of the strongest symbols of protection." He turned to attention to Lexy. "You summoned this symbol from your right hand correct?"

She nodded, not really knowing what any of this meant or was meaning.

"May I?" He motioned to her hand.

She raised to show him.

He carefully examined her palm. "You were bleeding before." He said noticing the healing cuts.

She nodded. "Yes, when she knocked me aside the vial of Alexander's holy water shattered in my hand."

"And then you grabbed the vampire?"

She nodded again.

"Professor what does this all mean?" Abe asked in concern for his friend.

The professor removed his glasses and rubbed them with a cleaning clothe before re-applying them.  
"It means that Lexy may perhaps posses alchemical powers she is not fully aware of." At this he turned back to her. "Lexy, do understand what alchemy is?"

"A bit but I think my knowledge of it may be lacking. I know alchemy is a form of magic, the most advanced. It's the ancient metaphysical science or mystical art of manipulating and altering matter by using natural energy. This act is known as 'Transmutation'. The practice of alchemy is to create and alter something out of raw matter or turn one object into another. It's widely believed to be capable of anything. Alchemy is often viewed as magical or miraculous by those unfamiliar with the craft, but it is a science and as such is subject to certain laws and limitations, all of which fall under the concept of 'Equivalent Exchange'. In order to obtain or create something, something of equal value must be lost or destroyed. It was first created and discovered by the grand sorcerer Merlin in 1113 BC and was continued by the Black Eagle Cult. But that's the extent of my knowledge."

Broom smiled proudly. "You shouldn't doubt yourself so much. Yes that is alchemy to a T, and I believe you may posses it's capabilities. The Helm of Awe is not easily summoned. I'd say even a very practiced alchemist would have trouble creating one. Yet you did it without even trying."

"But sir, I thought only very specific people could become alchemists. In the ancient country many studied the sciences of alchemy yet only a small fraction could actually perform it. Merlin himself was said to be the half blood child of a mortal woman and an incubus."

The professor nodded understanding. "Yes, it's true that only those of certain blood can truly perform and master alchemy. I believe you may have some mystical ancestry. Tell me do you know much of your heritage?"

She shook her head. "My grandparents on both my mom's and father's side died before I was born. My parents never really talked about their heritage, just that my mom was one-fourth Mexican and my dad was half Polish. Neither did I have any aunts or uncles."

Broom nodded thoughtfully. "Then perhaps you might have some long lost ancestor who was alchemical."

"Yes it's not too unusual for a trait that is dormant in the parents to suddenly become dominant in the offspring." Abe said thoughtfully. "And I think you've performed alchemy before. Remember Cleo, the kitten you saved?"

"Kitten?" Broom asked confused.

Abe nodded. "Last spring when Hellboy's cat gave birth. There were five kittens but one we thought was still born, I didn't sense anything from it. Then Lexy took it in her hands and rubbed it for a minute then suddenly it was crying and moving about."

"But that wasn't magic." Lexy explained. "I've worked with animals for a long time. Sometimes a kitten can seem dead, but really they're too cold to move. If you raise their body temperatures enough it snaps them awake."

"But I didn't get anything from it, not even a heart beat." Abe affirmed.

"Even if you've never before performed alchemical reactions it still stands that you summoned the Helm of Awe and that alone convinces me you have some power. Transmutation circles were already scribed throughout the room. When the holy water and your blood mixed and created a alchemical solution. The blood acting as the base and the holy water as the catalyst and contribution. And in your time of need, when Abe was in danger and you ran to defend him, your emotions released the energy needed to combine and charge the solution, thus forming into the summoning of the Helm of Awe and vanquishing the vampire. Even she a practiced alchemist was unable to resist against your summoning."

Lexy was taking it all in. She was unsure of what this all meant, that she could possibly posses this ability that the others were so sure of. Finally she spoke.  
"So what does this all mean?" She wasn't really sure where to go from here.

Broom smiled. "It means you might have some more studying to do. Lexy would you be against trying to become a full alchemist?"

She blinked unsure. "What would I need to do?"

"Further your studies on chemistry, physics and ancient alchemical theory. It is a lot to cover I know but I believe you will benefit from the science. "

"Yes," Abe agreed fully. "Your already a master charm maker, it comes so naturally to you."

It took her only a few minutes to make her decision. "Alright then. If you really believe I can, then I'll try my best. Where should I begin my studies?" She asked them both now fully on board with the idea.

Professor Broom laughed at her sudden eagerness. "That didn't take long. I suggest chemistry then physics and after those you'll begin practical alchemy."

That was when Lexy began her training as an alchemist.  
Chemistry came to her like a second language, she tore through book after book until she understood it backwards and forwards.  
Physics was a bit slower but still what would have taken others years to complete she masterfully learned in months.  
Her learning capacity was so progressive that sometimes Abe would run out of material for her. He'd give her an entire book and tell her to read it carefully and take notes. He'd expect it to take her a couple of weeks and four days later she'd come into the study with the finished book and notes. And her notes! She would not only comment on the contents, she would further the theories or work out the inward problems of the literature to a point where you convinced she was an authority on the subject.

When Abe had went to the professor and told him of her abilities to learn at the speed she did the professor would laugh and nod, he too had witnessed her tearing through the pages of her books like bullets through paper, and say that he chose a good savior that night with the Hodag. Abe would laugh and agree whole heartedly.

Not only had Lexy proven to be one of the most capable agents they had, since she had become a field agent their overall losses had decreased. Her refusal to never abandon friends or fellow agents had seemed hazardous at first, but then she proved she had the skills to back herself and others up. Casualties within the bureau had decreased significantly, especially on her teams. So the professor had begun sending her out with Hellboy and Abe almost every time they were called in. Hellboy was careless, there was no denying that, but when paired with Abe and his ability to see the unseen and Lexy's phenomenal field skills they hardly ever lost more than two agents if any on a single mission.

Not to mention she herself was amazing. Kind, sympathetic, friendly and nurturing towards others and yet at the same time fiercely protective of her friends and with a willpower and determination to match. She seemed to posses limitless potential, an expert marksman, and charm maker, one of the fastest and strongest of all their human agents, medically and technician trained, her ability to memorize and recall copious amounts of information of all subjects from Shakespeare to theoretical physics. She was a prodigy of the human species and yet modest, gentle and sweet. She'd come a long way from the broken girl that Hellboy had carried in after the Mngwa attack.

Liz looked to her for comfort and relatability when her two inhuman male friends weren't able to understand certain problems.

Hellboy had taken her in as a little sister and found a sense of responsibility in taking her under his wing. He also enjoyed having someone who wasn't worried about getting dirty when it came to the job. She too was just someone he could just hang with or play video games with.

She and Abe were probably the closest. For her first year at the bureau she was his shadow. She followed him everywhere from the mess hall to the study where Abe taught her her lessons. But Abe never minded, in fact he quite enjoyed her company. She was intelligent and a wonderful conversationalist.  
Lexy had such unique set of beliefs. Besides being vegan she was also an atheist, which was a new take on the christian raised group, though they never knew this until Christmas. Her taste in music and the arts was such a contrast to Abe's own. She enjoyed more classic rock and heavy metal, he loved Bach, Verdi, Chopin and Handel. She adored Vincent Van Gogh, Alberto Valentini, Edgar Allen Poe, and Da Vinci.  
He found her interests strange but she offered such different and unique opinions, they spoke often of themselves and their lives before becoming agents. Only when he was on a mission was she not allowed to follow. Though it was not odd to find her asleep on the couch in the study.

The professor himself saw her like a daughter, not only because of Hellboy's taking of her, but because of the duty she had assumed towards the other members of the bureau.

Since his age had started catching up with him he was not able to perform all the tasks necessary to keeping the organization afloat. The paperwork he could handle and the occasional meetings with Washington, but the constant strain of looking after all the agents especially Hellboy, Liz and Abe, and especially Hellboy, had started to become taxing on his health.  
Over time Lexy had noticed this, despite his best efforts to keep it hidden, and taken over many of the daily jobs he used to perform. From keeping the study organized, checking and making sure all agents were accounted for during role call, keeping track and filing of all past missions and getting agents prepared and debriefed for future ones and most importantly keeping Hellboy busy and out of trouble for long periods of time.

And she did it all so causally, as if she'd been doing it her entire stay. Broom was actually unsure if the others even noticed all her hard work. That was why Broom was thinking on something very important.  
Now with age beginning to take control of more of his daily life he worried for the future of the bureau and for it's residents. When he was gone he was sure Manning would want to take immediate control and honestly he didn't want that. He needed someone brave, loyal, intelligent and kind to entrust with all he'd created, Manning was none of these things. But Lexy, she was above and beyond these requirements. The pain of loss had made her humble and her training here had made her strong. She understood what was necessary for the bureau but was also kind enough to run it with compassion, yet be stern and stand firm at the same time.

There was one small problem though, even though he loved her like a daughter, she wasn't and neither did the law see her as his. So when he passed the bureau would not go to her. Of course if he legally adopted her then all was well, and that was where the ethical issue came in. They were a family to one and another yes in spirit, but the legal act of adoption was not so easily considered. He didn't want her to think he was trying to replace her real father, he understood her loss and had only sympathy and respect for her. Nor did he want her to think he was simply using her for the good of the organization.

He would have to have a long discussion about the topic with her, she might not even want to take over the bureau. If that was the case he'd drop the issue, he didn't want to try to force her into the job as it was very demanding and consumed much of one's time and life. But if she did accept his offer then they would fix up the legal issues and put her as the inheritor of the bureau.

Of course Manning would eventually hear about this and throw a tantrum and take legal actions. Oh he would try to convince Washington that Lexy was unprepared for the job as head of the B.P.R.D. But Broom had friends in Washington, powerful friends that would back him up, and if Manning tried too hard then he would be removed for being too unstable for the job. For now though he would have to wait until the time is right.


End file.
